Študiji na evropskih univerzah
Na evropskih univerzah je študij biokemije organiziran različno. V Veliki Britaniji je študij najpogosteje v okviru medicinskih fakultet in traja 3 leta. V Srednji Evropi študiji pogosteje izhajajo iz študijev kemije, v zadnjem desetletju pa se pojavljajo sodobnejši študiji molekularne biologije. V nadaljevanju želim predstaviti nekatere primere organiziranosti študija biokemije na evropskih univerzah, pri čemer se sklicujem le na podatke, ki so na voljo na spletu. Za ocenjevanje kakovosti študija na univerzah z nemškega govornega območja je uporabna analiza časnika Die Zeit. Pri ocenjevanju razvrščajo univerze v 3 skupine (vrhunska, srednja, slaba) v 4 kategorijah: študijska situacija (ocenjujejo študenti), mentorstvo (dostopnost učiteljev formalno in neformalno, razprave o vajah, seminarjih in domačih nalogah - ocenjujejo študenti), raziskovalna sredstva (zunanji viri na raziskovalca), znanstvene objave (članki in baze podatkov, preračunano na raziskovalca) in ugled med profesorji (vsak od anketiranih navede 5 najuglednejših univerz z njegovega področja). Biokemija v tej analizi nastopa v okviru področja Kemija, delno pa je opisana znotraj posebnega podpodročja Kemija - Biokemija. Največ visokih ocen so dobile univerze Göttingen (4), Bayreuth, Marburg in TU München (po 3). Med temi univerzami študij biokemije organizirajo samo na TU München in v Bayreuthu. Med profesorji so na področju kemije najbolj ugledne ETH Zürich, LMU München in TU München, vendar na ETH ne organizirajo študija biokemije. Po Šanghajskem seznamu najboljših svetovnih univerz s področja ved o življenju (in agronomskih znanosti) je - podatki so iz analize iz leta 2007 - najboljša evropska univerza Cambridge, ki zaseda 10. mesto na svetu. V Evropi je za njo (na 12. mestu) Oxford, sledijo pa Karolinska Institutet (16.), Züriška univerza (29.), Univerza v Baslu (35.), Edinburgh (38.), Imperial College London (40.), Nottingham (45.), Wageningen (46.) ter Lund in LMU München (na skupnem 50. mestu). Od navedenih študija biokemije ne izvajajo Karolinska Institutet, Univerza v Baslu (samo doktorat) in Univerza v Wageningnu. Podatki za univerzo v Lundu v angleščini niso na voljo (razen za magistrske študije). Na Šanghajskem seznamu najboljših svetovnih univerz nasploh (torej ne le s področja ved o življenju in agronomije) so med evropskimi najvišje uvrščene štiri britanske: Cambridge, Oxford, Imperial College London in University College London, tem pa sledijo ETH Zürich, Pariz VI, Utrecht, Kopenhagen, Manchester in Pariz XI. Na mestih 11-20 so: Karolinska Institutet, Edinburgh, LMU Müchen, TU München, Zürich, Bristol, Heidelberg, Uppsala, Oslo in Leiden. Tretja zanimiva analiza je tista, ki jo pripravlja revija Times Higher Education. Na seznamu najboljših univerz so v letu 2007 naslednje evropske univerze: Cambridge, Oxford, Imperial College, University College, Edinburgh, King's College, ENS Pariz, Ecole Polytechnique, Bristol, Amsterdam, Trinity College Dublin, Warwick, London School of Economics, Heidelberg, Leuven, Delft, Birmingham, LMU München, TU München, Sheffield, Nottingham, Uppsala, York,... NEMČIJA Ludwig-Maximilianova univerza München Študij je tristopenjski in poteka na Fakulteti za kemijo in farmacijo. Od poletnega semestra 2007 naprej uvajajo vpisnino, ki je letos 300 EUR na semester, naslednje leto pa bo znašala 500 EUR. Vpis na 1. stopnjo ni omejen (vpis v 1 .letnik študija Kemija in biokemija je 136 študentov), za vpis na 2. stopnjo pa je treba opraviti sprejemni izpit (vpisanih je samo 5 študentov). Magistrski študij izvajajo skupaj s Fakulteto za biologijo. Odlični študenti s 1. stopnje lahko opravljajo doktorat brez vmesne magistrske stopnje. Študij kemije in biokemije poteka po Y-principu (skupne osnove, ločena nadgradnja znanja). 1. stopnja študija po letnikih (v oklepajih je število kreditnih točk): 1. letnik: Anorganska kemija I in II (5+3), Fizika I in II (3+3), Matematika za kemike I in II (3+3), Biologija (4), Kemijski praktikum (8), Organska kemija I (5), Fizikalna kemija I (5), Praktikum iz anorganske kemije I (4), Mikrobiologija (3). 2. letnik: Organska kemija 2 (13), Fizikalna kemija 2 (5), Biokemija 1 - gradniki in celični metabolizem (3), Teorija skupin in kristalografija (3), Fizikalni praktikum (2), Anorganska kemija 3 (3), Praktikum iz anorg. kemije 2 (4), Biokemija 2 - biokemijske in molekularne osnove celične funkcije (3), Biokemijske metode in praktikum (3), Genetika (3), Spektroskopija in ukloni (5), Praktikum iz fiz. kemije (4), Ustni del diplomskega izpita (20). 3. letnik: obvezne vsebine - Pravo (1), Toksikologija (1), Diplomsko delo (14). 29 KT predavanj in 3 praktikumi so izbirni. Predmeti so: Anorganska kemija 4, 5 in 6 (3+3+3), Organska kemija 3,4 in 5 (3+3+3), Fizikalna kemija 3, 4 in 5 (3+3+3), Spektroskopija in ukloni 2 (5), Praktikum iz anorganske kemije 3 (5), Praktikum iz fiz. kemije 2 (5), Biokemija 3 - prenos genetske informacije in 4 - molekulski stroji (6+3); izbirni predmeti usmeritve Biokemija so Genetika, Mikrobiologija, Fiziologija, Strukturna biologija, Biologija celice, Bioinformatika, Imunologija, Nevrobiolgija, Anorganska, organska ali fizikalna kemija (izberejo največ 2 izmed naštetih); izbirni predmeti usmeritve Biologija so Genetika, Fiziologija, Mikrobiologija, Strukturna biologija, Biologija celice (izberejo največ 3 izmed teh); 14 izbirnih kemijskih predmetov (izberejo največ dva izmed teh). 8 izmed izbirnih predmetov je označenih kot pogoji za vpis na II. stopnjo študija. 2. stopnja študija - študij biokemije na spletu ni natančneje predstavljen. Študij traja 4 semestre. Tehniška univerza München V analizi časopisa Die Zeit so študenti ocenili študij z oceno 1,8 (ocene od 6 do 1). Študij poteka na 1. stopnji (6 semestrov) in 2. stopnji (še 3 semestri, od teh 1 semester priprava magistrske naloge). Prvostopenjski študij se deli na temeljni (prvi 4 semestri) in na pripravo za diplomo (5. in 6. semester). Temeljni študij poteka vzporedno s študijem molekularne biotehnologije. 1. stopnja - v 1. letniku študenti vpisujejo naslednje predmete: Anorganska eksperimentalna kemija (6), Biokemijski praktikum 1 (4), Kemijski praktikum (4), Biokemija 1 - Uvod (3), Biokemija 2 - Metabolizem (3), Proteinska biokemija (4), Uvod v genetiko (3), Genetika (4), Software in baze podatkov v biokemiji (1), Osnove informatike (3), Mikrobiologija (3), Uvod v botaniko (3), Organska kemija 1 (4,5), Matematika za bioznanstvenike (4,5), Fizika 1 + praktikum (4+3), Fiziologija in funkcionalna anatomija 1 (3). Drugi letnik ima naslednje predmete: Bioanorganska kemija (3), Višja biokemija (4), Bioinformatika-Genomika-Proteomika (3), Mikrobiološki praktikum (4), Organska kemija 2 (4,5) , Praktikum iz organske kemije 1 (4), Fizikalna kemija 1 + praktikum (4+4), Biokemija 3 - zgradba in delovanje bioloških makromolekul (3), Biokemijska analitika (6), Uvod v biotehnologijo (3), Imunologija (3), Rastlinska biokemija (3), Fizikalna kemija 2 (4), Fiziologija in funkcionalna anatomija 2 (3), Celična biologija 1 (4,5). V 3. letniku vpisujejo predmete: Biofizikalni praktikum (4), Biofizikalna kemija (5), Višja genetika (3), Imunološke metode - praktikum (3), Klinična kemija (3), Sodelovanje pri raziskovalnem delu (4), Molekularna biologija infekcijskih bolezni (3), Molekularna fiziologija (4,5), Osnove patentnega prava (1,5), Farmakologija in toksikologija za bioznanstvenike (3), Fizika 2 (3), Seminar iz literature 1 in 2 (2+2), Analitika snovi v sledovih za biokemike (3), Praktikum iz celične biologije (4, v času semestrskih počitnic). Diplomsko delo je ovrednoteno z 12 KT. 2. stopnja - obvezni predmeti kot priprava na magistrski izpit: Razvojna biologija rastlin (3), Razvojna biologija živali (3), Raziskovalni biokemijski praktikum 1 in 2 (8+6), Raziskovalni praktikum iz izbirnega predmeta 1 in 2 (4+4), Molekularna medicina (3), Praktikum iz fizikalne biokemije (4), Biokemijski seminarji (2), Seminarji in/ali predavanja s področja biologije (3) /predmeti so navedeni po sklopih Genetika, Virologija, Fiziologija, Imunologija, Onkologija/, Seminarji in/ali predavanja s področja kemije (3) / predmeti so navedeni po sklopih Organska kemija, Kemija živil, Biofizikalna kemija, Klinična kemija, Proteinsko inženirstvo in Makromolekulska kemija/, Celična biologija 2 (5), Izpitni modul iz biokemije in izbirnega področja (12). Magistrsko delo je ovrednoteno s 30 KT. Univerza v Bayreuthu Prvi vpis v 6-semestrski študij biokemije je bil v letu 2005/6 (41 vpisanih); pred tem je od leta 1985/86 potekal 9-semestrski študij. Ocena študija, ki so jo dali študenti, je 1,7. Študij poteka na Fakulteti za biologijo, kemijo in geologijo in vključuje na osnovni stopnji predmete Anorganska kemija 1 in 2 (13 KT), Organska kemija 1 in 2 (20 KT), Fizikalna kemija 1 in 2 (19 KT),Biokemija 1 in 2 (20), Fizika za naravoslovce (10 KT), Matematika za naravoslovce (8 KT), Botanika (5), Zoologija za biokemike (5), Biologija celice (3), Splošna genetika (6), Molekularna biologija in tehnologija mikroorganizmov (6), Osnove bioinformatike (5). Na poglobitveni stopnji vpisujejo študenti biokemije Uvod v biofizikalno kemijo (12), Genetiko in gensko tehnologijo (9), Biokemijske metode (9). Izbirni predmeti (18 KT) so lahko s področij biologije, kemije, biotehnologije in biofizike. Diplomsko delo je v obsegu 12 KT. Brošura z vsebinami predmetov je na spletu. Študij torej vključuje 20 KT pri predmetih Biokemija 1 in 2, 6 KT Splošne genetike in 6 KT Molekularne biologije in tehnologije mikroorganizmov. ŠVICA Züriška univerza Študij je tristopenjski. Prva stopnja (Bachelor) je triletna, pri čemer prvi dve leti študij poteka skupaj s študijem kemije. V 3. letniku študenti vpisujejo biokemijske predmete. Magistrski študij obsega 3 semestre in šestmesečno raziskovalno delo. Zaključek tega dela študija predstavlja magistrski izpit. Doktorski študij traja 3-4 leta in ga študenti opravijo v okviru univerzitetnega Biokemijskega inštituta. 1. stopnja študija po letnikih (v oklepajih je število kreditnih točk): 1. letnik: Matematika za kemike (8), Fizika (7), Osnove kemije (12), Molekularna in klasična genetika (6), Varnost in varovanje okolja v kemiji (1), Osnovni kemijski praktikum (14), Informatika (2), izbirni predmet (vsaj 3 KT) 2. letnik: Biokemija I in Biokemija II (12), Praktikum iz Biokemije I (5), Anorganska kemija I in II (7), Praktikum iz anorganske kemije (6), Organska kemija I in II (4), Praktikum iz organske kemije (6), Fizikalna kemija I in II (10), Praktikum iz fizikalne kemije (5), Spektroskopija (4) 3. letnik: Molekularna celična biologija (6), Biokemijske metode (7), Biokemijski praktikum II (6), Bioinformatika (6), Proteinska biofizika (5), Molekularna medicina (4), raziskovalni praktikum (6), obvezni izbirni predmeti (7-9), prosti izbirni predmeti (11-13), diplomska naloga (6). Na 1. stopnji imajo torej 12 KT pri predmetih Biokemija I in II in 11 KT pri predmetih Biokemijski praktikum I in II. Molekularno in klasično genetiko imajo v 1. semestru v obsegu 6 KT. 2. stopnja študija (v oklepajih je število kreditnih točk): Obvezni moduli: Raziskovalni praktikum II (8), Biokemijski seminarji (2), Magistrsko delo (50), Magistrski izpit (10). Obvezni izbirni moduli iz nabora biokemijskih predavanj ali predavanj programov Kemija ali Biologija - molekularno-biološka smer (8-9). Prosti izbirni moduli iz programov ved o življenju na Züriški univerzi (7-10). Ce si zeli kdo studirati v Zenevi : od medicine do vseh humanitarnih ved ali jezikov, so vse svetovno priznane saj so v zenevi drzavne fakultete, ki ne stanejo kot prvo leto 1000 ch fr, potem pa dokazes da nimas toliko fianc in si oproscen tega prispevka. Ce bi kdo zelel zaceti studirati letos, mu ponujam sobo v enosobnem st. v 55 km oddaljenem kraju v Franciji, z mesecno te pride bivanje vseeno 4 x ceneje kot najetje sobe v Zenevi, torej 270 CH Fr, tudi bo stanovanje vecinoma brez lastnika, tako da bos v casu studija v vecini lahko sam. Kontaktni e naslov: anna.ete@live.fr Besedilo naslovne vrstice Univerza v Ženevi To je ena od 4 univerz v Švici, kjer poteka študij biokemije. Podatki so iz leta 2004. Triletni prvostopenjski študij biokemije poteka vzporedno s študijem kemije in ima po letnikih naslednje predmete (v oklepajih število kreditnih točk): 1. letnik - Splošna kemija 1 in 2 (9+9), Uvod v biokemijo (2), Praktikum iz splošne kemije (8), Vaje iz splošne kemije (2), Splošna matematika (8), Splošna fizika (8), Osnove biologije (6), Uvod v informatiko (8). 2. letnik - Anorganska kemija 1 (6), Organska kemija 1 (12), Fizikalna kemija 1 in 2 (6+6), Biokemija 1 (9), Analizna kemija 1 (6), Praktikumi iz anorganske kemije (3), organske kemije (5), fizikalne kemije (4), biokemije (3). 3. letnik - Biokemija 2 (10), Celična molekularna biologija (10), Organska kemija 2 (6), Fizikalna kemija 3 (9), Analizna kemija 2 (3), Koloidi in polimeri (3), Kemija okolja (3), Seminar iz literature (2), Praktikumi iz biokemije (10), fizikalne kemije (3), analizne kemije (4). Magistrski študij je zasnovan dokaj preprosto. Študenti izbirajo predmete s seznama A ali kombinirano s seznama A in B. V prvih dveh semestrih vpišejo predmete v obsegu 20 KT s seznama A in še 16 KT bodisi s seznama A ali B. 14 KT pridobijo s praktičnim delom v raziskovalnem laboratoriju (2 x 8 tednov po 20 h/teden). V 3. semstru opravljajo magistrsko nalogo (840 h ali 40 KT). Predmeti na seznamih A in B se lahko iz leta v leto spreminjajo. Za leto 2007/8 so na seznamu A naslednji predmeti: Razvojna molekularna genetika (8), Celična in molekularna biologija (8), Bioetika (6), Klasiki molekularne genetike (5), Osnove bioinformatike (v angleščini) (5), Stereokemija in konformacijska analiza - uporabno modeliranje (4), Genetika (4), Načela v nevrokemiji (4), Bioorganska kemija 2 (4), Izražanje proteinov in interakcije (v angleščini) (4), Sekundarni prenašalci in celična kontrola (3). Na seznamu B pa so predmeti: Programiranje za bioinformatiko 1 in 2 (7+7), Osnove molekularne endokrinologije (6), Uporabna kemija arom in parfumov (6), Izbrane metode pri zorenju mRNA (6), Uvod v zgodovino in filozofijo znanosti (6), Strukturna bioinformatika (v angl.) (5), Aplikacije v proteomiki (angl.)(5), Fizikalna kemija okolja (4), Proteinski profili (angl.)(4), Postseparacijska analiza proteinov 1 in 2 (angl.)(4+4), Določanje kristalnih struktur (3), Radionukleidi v okolju (3), Kristalografija (3), Občutljivost centralnega živčnega sistema (3), Citoskelet (3), Kemorecepcija (3), Nevrobiologija zbujenih stanj (3), Raziskovalne tehnike možganskih funkcij (3), Difrakcijske metode (2), Celično signaliziranje in psihopatologija (2). Univerza v Bernu Na Univerzi v Bernu je mogoče na 1. stopnji študirati Biokemijo in molekularno biologijo, na 2. stopnji pa Molekularne vede o življenju. Biokemijo in molekularno biologijo je mogoče vpisovati tudi kot B-študij v obsegu 15, 30, 60 ali 90 KT. Študij Biokemije in molekularne biologije vključuje naslednje predmete (po letnikih in obsegu v KT): 1. letnik - Splošna kemija 1 in praktikum (5+9), SPlošna kemija 2 in praktikum (4+6), Matematika za naravoslovce 1 in 2 (4+4), Statistika za naravoslovce (4), Uporabniško programje za naravoslovce (3), Fizika 1 in 2 (6,5+6,5), Fizikalni praktikum (2), Biologija celice 1 (3), Genetika (3); 2. letnik - Biologija celice 2 (1), Mikrobiologija 1 in 2 (2+1), Imunologija 1 (1), Mikrobiološki praktikum (3), Genetika 2 (2), Biokemija 1 in 2 (4+4), Biokemijski praktikum (3), Organska kemija 1 in 2 in praktikum (4+4+3), Fizikalna kemija 1 in 2 in praktikum (4+4+2), Atomska fizika (4), Kvantna kemija (4), Določanje struktur (4), izbirni predmeti (6); 3. letnik - Imunologija 2 (2), Molekularna biologija in praktikum (7,5), Biokemija 3 in 4 (3+3), Biokemijski praktikum 2 (7), Biokemijske metode 1 in 2 (3+3), Bioinformatika (2,5), Organska kemija 3 in 4 (3+3), Fizikalna kemija 3 (3), Instrumentalna analiza (3), izbirni predmeti (7), diplomsko delo (10). Magistrski program Molekularnih ved o življenju organizira več univerzitetnih oddelkov skupaj, nanj pa se lahko vpišejo diplomanti 1. stopnje študijev Biologije, Biokemije in molekularne biologije, Kemije in molekularnih znanosti ali podobnih švicarskih ali evropskih študijev. Drugostopenjski študij opravijo študenti znotraj ene od specializacij, ki jih določijo ob vpisu. Te so: Biokemija/Kemijska biologija, Celična in molekularna biologija, Mikrobiologija/Imunologija in Fiziologija rastlin. Glede na specializacijo študenti skupaj z mentorjem določijo za 15 KT predmetov iz nabora posamezne specializacije. Univerza v Fribourgu Študij biokemije organizira Oddelek za medicino Fakultete za znanosti. Predmetnik sestavljajo naslednji predmeti (po letnikih in KT): 1. letnik - Osnove matematike (12), Osnove fizike (12), Osnove kemije (24), Osnove biologije - biokemija (12); 2. letnik - Biokemija 1B - metabolizem (9,5), Biokemija 2 - izražanje genov in molekularna biologija (4,5), Molekularna biologija (3), Celična biologija (1,5), Sintezne metode (14), Instrumentalna analiza (12), Termodinamika in kinetika (4), Splošna biologija 2 (6), predmeti komplementarne usmeritve (15); 3. letnik - Splošna biologija 2 (6), Biokemija 3 - celična biologija (6), Molekularno-biološke metode (3), Biokemijske metode (1,5), Biokemija 4 - izbrana poglavja (3), Imunologija (1,5), Mikrobiologija 1 in 2 (4), Nevrogenetika in razvoj (3), Seminarji iz celične biologije in opoldanski seminarji (1), Journal club (0,5), Biokemijsko laboratorijsko delo (15), predmeti komplementarne usmeritve (15). Predmeti komplementarne usmeritve so lahko drugi predmeti iste fakultete ali predmeti drugih fakultet, ki bodisi omogočajo poglobitev znanja s področja biokemije ali predstavljajo razširitev znanj s sorodnimi področji. [http://www.unifr.ch/science/current/pde_pdf/pde_2005/Cur_MSc_BL-BC_05.pdf Magistrski študij] biokemije poteka v okviru magistrskega študija biologije z usmeritvami Biokemija, Razvojna in celična biologija, Ekologija in evolucija in Biologija rastlin. Od 90 KT jih magistrska naloga obsega 45, 15 KT je z nalogo povezanih vsebin (Branje in predstavitve literature (6 KT), Laboratorijski sestanki (4,5 KT), Zasnova magistrske naloge (4,5)), 30 KT pa je predavanj, vaj in seminarjev. Od teh vsebin je 16 KT izbirnih, 14 KT pa obveznih (raziskovalne novosti po področjih (9), nevrobiološki seminar - molekularne teme (1), opoldanski seminarji iz biokemije (4)). AVSTRIJA Študij biokemije je v Avstriji leta 2006 potekal na Univerzi v Gradcu in na Univerzi v Innsbrucku, v obeh primerih v povezavi s študijem Kemije, medtem ko na dunajski univerzi Kemija ne organizira študija biokemije (sodeč po analizi časopisa Die Zeit). Po mnenju profesorjev je za študij kemije univerza v Innsbrucku najuglednejša izmed avstrijskih, po mnenju študentov pa so študijski pogoji tam najslabši (ocena 3,1; Dunaj in Gradec 2,4). V Gradcu letos (2006/7) prvič organizirajo bakalavrski študij Kemije (ločeno na Tehniški univerzi Gradec in na Univerzi Karla Franca), pa tudi Molekularne biologije, tako da biokemije na 1. stopnji tam ni več mogoče vpisovati. V Innsbrucku letos že poteka bakalavrski študij biologije, medtem ko je študij kemije še klasičen(10-semestrski) in poteka na Fakulteti za kemijo in farmacijo. VELIKA BRITANIJA Izmed 10 najboljših evropskih univerz jih je polovica v Veliki Britaniji, vendar je njihov študijski sistem v osnovi drugačen kot drugod v Evropi. Cambridge Univerza Cambridge je po Šanghajskem seznamu najboljših svetovnih univerz s področja ved o življenju (in agronomskih znanosti) najboljša evropska univerza in zaseda 10. mesto na svetu. Posebnega študija biokemije ni, obstaja pa dodiplomski študij Naravoslovja, ki ima dve možni izhodišči, biološko in fizikalno. Meje med vedami niso ostro postavljene in usmeritev nakažejo študenti z izborom osnovnih predmetov ('Tripos'] že v 1. letniku. Biokemijski študij je zastavljen pretežno preko biološkega izhodišča. V nadaljnjih letih študija je možna širša ali ožja usmeritev v določeno področje. Eno študijsko obdobje traja 8 tednov. V 1. letniku študenti vpišejo tri izmed 8 ponujenih eksperimentalnih predmetov (Biologija celice, Kemija, Računalništvo, Evolucija in vedenje, Geologija, Materiali in rudarstvo, Fizika, Fiziologija organizmov) in enega od matematičnih (Matematika, Kvantitativna biologija, Osnovna matematika za biologe). Pri vsakem predmetu imajo tedensko 3 ure predavanj, 1 uro konzultacij in 3-4 ure vaj. V 2. letniku si študent izbere tri izmed naslednjih predmetov: Biologija živali, Biokemija in molekularna biologija, Celična in razvojna biologija, Kemija A, Kemija B, Ekologija, Eksperimentalna psihologija, Geologija A, Geologija B, Zgodovina in filozofija znanosti, Materiali, Matematika, Rudarstvo, Nevrobiologija, Patologija, Farmakologija, Fizika, Višja fizika, Fiziologija, Vede o rastlinah in mikrobih. Pri vsakem od treh izbranih predmetov imajo študenti tedensko 3 predavanja, 1 konzultacije in do 6 ur vaj. Predmet Biokemija in molekularna biologija je nadgradnja predmeta Biologija celice iz 1. letnika. V 3. letniku si študenti običajno izberejo enega od predmetov in ga natančno obdelajo. Ponujeni predmeti so: Astrofizika, Biokemija, Kemija, Eksperimentalna in teoretična fizika, Genetika, Geologija, Zgodovina in filozofija znanosti, Materiali in metalurgija, Nevrologija, Patologija, Farmakologija, Fiziologija, razvoj in nevrologija, Fiziologija in psihologija, Botanika, Psihologija, Zoologija. Kdor si je izbral področje biokemije, mora med drugim opraviti 8-tedensko raziskovalno nalogo in napisati diplomsko delo v obsegu do 5000 besed, 4 izpite in en kritiški esej v obsegu do 3000 besed. Če vse uspešno opravi, pridobi naslov B.Sc. V 4. letniku so predmeti oziroma področja, v katerih se je mogoče izpopolnjevati, Astrofizika, Biokemija, Kemija, Eksperimentalna in teoretična fizika, Geologija in Materiali in metalurgija. V 4. letniku znanje preverjajo z dvema pisnima izpitoma (trojčkom in dvojčkom), pripraviti je treba raziskovalno nalogo v 16 tednih in jo predstaviti v disertaciji z do 8000 besedami ter opraviti magistrski izpit s področja, ki ga zajema raziskovalno delo. Kdor uspešno zaključi 4-letni študij, dobi naziv M.Sci. V 4. letnik se lahko vpiše samo, kdor doseže visoko oceno po 2. letniku in opravi 3. letnik z odliko (honours). Oxford Podobno kot na univerzi v Cambridgu tudi v Oxfordu študij biokemije poteka 4 leta. V 1. letniku, v katerem naj bi izenačili znanje in postavili osnove za nadaljevanje študija so trije obsežnejši predmeti Molekularna celična biologija, Biološka kemija in Biofizikalna kemija, ter dva manj obsežna predmeta, Organska kemija in Matematika s statistiko. Ob koncu letnika študenti opravljajo pisni izpit iz vsakega od 5 predmetov, izpiti pa se ocenijo samo z opravil/ni opravil. V 2. in 3. letniku vpisujejo študenti skupaj 4 predmete: Struktura in funkcija makromolekul, Bioenergetika in metabolizem, Genetika in molekularna biologija, Celična biologija in integracija delovanja. V 2. letniku ni izpitov, v 3. letniku pa jih je 6 - po eden za vsakega od predmetov, eden za preverjanje širšega razumevanja biokemije in eden za preverjanje sposobnosti obdelave in interpretacije biokemijskih podatkov. 4. letnik je namenjen raziskovalnemu delu in vključuje 12 tedensko delo v eni od raziskovalnih skupin na matični univerzi ali v okviru izmenjave s katero od evropskih univerz. O raziskovalnem delu je treba napisati poročilo in imeti 10-minutno ustno predstavitev, kar se ocenjuje. V drugem semestru 4. letnika pa študenti izberejo dve temi s seznama, ki se pogosto spreminja in trenutno vključuje predmete Molekularna imunologija, Molekularna biologija rastlin, Nevrofarmakologija, Membranski transport, Glikobiologija, Bolezni človeka, Bionanotehnologija, Signalne poti do jedra. Na koncu letnika je treba opraviti pisni izpit iz vsakega od izbranih področij. Zaključek študija predstavlja razširjeni esej iz literature z določenega področja. Edinburgh Na Univezi v Edinburghu je mogoče študirati biokemijo na Šoli za biološke znanosti in študij traja 4 leta. V 1. letniku študenti vpisujejo dva od naslednjih predmetov: Izvor in raznolikost življenja, Molekule in celice, Biologija okolja in skupnosti, Medicinska biologija, in enega od naslednjih: Uvod v kemijo biologije, Biološka kemija (osnove), Biološka kemija. Razen tega vpišejo še dva izbirna predmeta. Vsak od predmetov ima 20 KT, en letnik pa skupaj 100 KT. V 2. letniku vpišejo tri izmed naslednjih predmetov: Celična dinamika*, Ekologija, Evolucijski mehanizmi, Fiziologija človeka in sesalcev, Rastline, glive in simbioza, Zoologija, Geni in genetski mehanizmi*, Mikroorganizmi, celice in imunost*, Nevroznanosti s farmakologijo, Procesi v zemlji, vodi in zraku, Biometrika, Kemija za vede o življenju*. Razen treh predmetov s seznama (označeni z *zvezdico so priporočeni predmeti za biokemike) vpisujejo še tri izbirne predmete. V 3. letniku sta obvezna predmeta Struktura in funkcija proteinov in Molekularna celična biologija, ob teh pa izberejo še enega od predmetov s seznama in tri prosto izbirne predmete: Biotehnologija, Razvojna biologija, Genomi in genomika, Imunologija, Molekularna genetika, Fiziologija rastlin. V 4. letniku imajo predmeti drugačne uteži. Vsi študenti opravijo raziskovalni projekt iz biokemije (40 KT), pripravijo predlog raziskovalnega projekta (10) in se udeležujejo tutorskih sestankov in priprav za zaključni izpit (20 KT),vpišejo pa še tri izmed naslednjih 4 predmetov in 1-2 po prosti izbiri (20 KT): Biokemijske tehnike, Strukturna biologija, Izražanje genov, Biologija membran. Nottingham Biokemijo je mogoče študirati na Šoli za biomedicinske znanosti kot 3-letni dodiplomski program. Predmetnik zajema enosemestrske in dvosemestrske predmete, tako da ima vsak letnik 100 KT. 1. letnik - Celična struktura in metabolizem (10), Zgradba molekul in vezi (10), Uvodni biokemijski praktikum (10), Kemijsko ravnotežje, hitrosti reakcij in spektroskopija (10), Uvod v laboratorijsko delo (10), Biokemijske veščine (20), Geni in celična kontrola + praktikum (10+10), Reaktivnost organskih molekul in koordinacijska kemija (10). Dodatnih 40 KT vpisujejo s področij Zoologije, Botanike, Mikrobiologije ali Humane genetike. V 2. letniku je obveznih naslednjih 9 predmetov: Laboratorijska analiza proteinov in encimov (10), Zgradba in delovanje proteinov (10), Disertacija iz biokemije (10), Spektroskopija in stereokemija (10), Aminokisline in sinteza (10), Biokemijske veščine (10), Načela in analiza genske funkcije (20), Zgradba in delovanje makromolekul (10), Lipidni metabolizem in oksidativn fosforilacija (10). 3. letnik sestavljajo naslednji predmeti: Zvijanje proteinov in biospektroskopija (10), Analiza podatkov (10), Višja biokemija (20), Biokemija bolezni (10), Raziskovalni biokemijski projekt (40). Seznam izbirnih predmetov je dolg, saj ga sestavlja 21 predmetov. Newcastle upon Tyne Študij organizira Šola za biomedicinske znanosti in je na dodiplomski ravni sestavljen iz treh stopenj (stage), ki se pokrivajo s tremi letniki. Študirati je mogoče samo biokemijo ali pa biokemijo z imunologijo. Ostali študiji, ki potekajo v okviru iste šole so Biomedicinske znanosti, Biotehnologija, Genetika, Humana genetika, Medicinska mikrobiologija in imunologija, Farmakologija, Fiziologija. Magistrski študij na tej šoli je s področja biomedicinskih znanosti in je ločen 4-letni študij. Diplomanti 3-letnega študija nadaljujejo študij na doktorski, ne na magistrski stopnji. Kreditne točke se NE pokrivajo z definicijo KT v sistemu ECTS, tako da ima vsak letnik tu 100 KT (v bolonjskem sistemu 60 KT). Vsebinsko je študij razdeljen na faze (phase), pri čemer je prva faza skupna za vse študije, ki jih ta šola organizira. Traja 3 semestre. V prvem letniku so predmeti: Biokemija (20 T), Celična biologija (20), Genetika (20), Mikrobiologija in imunologija (20 KT), Farmakologija (20), Fiziologija (20). V 2. letniku vpisujejo Celične in molekularne bioznanosti (20), Molekularno medicino (20), Infekcijske bolezni - imunski odgovor in protimikrobna kemoterapija (10), Praktična znanja v biomedicinskih in biomolekularnih znanostih (10). Ob tem v 2. letniku že vpisujejo predmete z ožjega biokemijskega področja (faza 2): Proteini: zgradba, delovanje in usmerjanje (30) in Biokemija in tarče zdravil (30). V 3. letniku obsega raziskovalna naloga 40 KT, ostalo pa predmeti Integracija biokemije in genetike (10), RNA, dedne bolezni in razvoj (10), Biokemija kroničnih bolezni (10), Interakcije DNA-proteini (10), Strukturna in molekularna biologija v biotehnologiji (10), Molekularne osnove raka (10), Biotehnologija rastlin in živali (10), izbirni predmet (10). Manchester University of Manchester organizira 3-letni študij biokemije na Fakulteti za vede o življenju, ki je ena najsodobnejših in najboljših visokošolskih ustanov v Veliki Britaniji na področju znanosti o življenju. Šolnina je 3070 GBP na leto. Splošni opis študijev na tej fakulteti za leto 2008/9 je na straneh 226-237 študijskega prospekta. Razen študija Biokemija je mogoče vpisati tudi 4-letna študijska programa Biokemija in tuji jezik (3. letnik poteka v tujini, kjer študenti izvajajo raziskovalni projekt v kombinaciji z učenjem tujega jezika - portugalščine, japonščine, francoščine, nemščine ali italijanščine) in Biokemija z letom poklicne/strokovne prakse (v 3. letniku; fakulteta ima povezave z več kot 300 inštitucijami in tako pomaga najti mesto za izvedbo prakse). Eno akademsko leto ima 120 KT in je sestavljeno iz več študijskih enot, ki imajo praviloma po 10 KT (izjrmoma 20 KT). V 3. letniku je poudarek na raziskovalnem delu na fakulteti. V 1. letniku so vsi predmeti enosemestrski. Poudarek je na molekularni biologiji, biokemiji in genetiki. V 2. letniku je mogoče izbrati več predmetov po lastni presoji. Razen osebnega tutorja dobi vsak študent v 2. letniku še akademskega tutorja. Predmetnik ni splošno dostopen na spletu. FRANCIJA Izobraževalni sistem v Franciji ima nekatere posebnosti, predvsem glede nazivov diplomantov. Diploma prve stopnje ima (lahko) naziv 'licenca' (fr. licence) z določenega področja, na primer 'licenca s področja znanosti in tehnologije', temu pa sledi dodatek (fr. mention) študijske smeri, na primer 'kemijske smeri' (fr. licence de science et technologie, mention chimie). Pariz VI Najuglednejša francoska univerza s področja znanosti in medicine v Franciji je Univerza Pierra in Marie Curie (Paris VI), ki ima vpisanih 30.000 študentov. Na Šanghajskem seznamu zaseda 7. mesto v Evropi in je najvišje uvrščena francoska univerza. Študij na prvi stopnji traja tri leta (180 KT), ki se imenujejo integracijsko (L1), orientacijsko (L2) in specializacijsko (L3). Na prvi stopnji študij poteka na vsega 10 področjih (med njima sta Kemija in Vede o življenju), magistrska stopnja pa ima sicer 10 področij, a s skupaj 60 smermi. Biokemija kot samostojen študij ne obstaja. Biokemijske vsebine so sicer delno zajete v dodiplomskem študiju Kemije, vendar sta edini usmeritvi tega študija Kemija in Fizikalna kemija. Vede o življenju pokriva poseben prvostopenjski študij. Pred letom 2004 je bilo mogoče pridobiti diplomo s področja biokemije, vendar so z reformo študija to preoblikovali v diplomo s področja ved o življenju. Študij ima v 2. in 3. letniku dve osnovni usmeritvi: raziskovalno in raziskovalno-pedagoško. Na 2. stopnji je biokemija vključena v študij Molekularne in celične biologije. Pariz XI Na kitajskem seznamu je po kakovosti druga francoska univerza Univerza Pariz - jug 11 (s 30.000 vpisanimi študenti in letnim proračunom 450 milijonov evrov), ki ima v Orsayu Fakulteto za znanosti (13.000 vpisanih), kjer je med drugim mogoče študirati kemijo ali biologijo. DANSKA Kopenhagen Univerza v Kopenhagnu je 8. najboljša evropska univerza (po Šanghajskem seznamu) in s 37.000 študenti največja na Danskem. Januarja 2007 sta se dotlej dve samostojni univerzi, Kraljeva veterinarska in kmetijska univerza in Danska univerza farmacevtskih znanosti, pridružili Univerzi v Kopenhagnu in se preoblikovali v Fakulteto za vede o življenju oziroma Fakulteto za farmacevtske znanosti. Triletni prvostopenjski študij Biokemije poteka na Naravoslovni fakulteti samo v danskem jeziku, medtem ko je dvoletni magistrski študij mogoče spremljati v angleščini. Vpis v 1. letnik je bil leta 2007 79, biokemijo pa skupno študira 493 študentov. Predmete izvajajo po blokih (4 9-tedenski letno s po dvema predmetoma vzporedno ali, v višjih letnikih, z enim velikim predmetom). Predmeti 1. letnika so: 1. blok --> Uvod v matematiko (7,5 ECTS), Celična biologija (7,5); 2. blok --> Osnove analizne kemije (7,5), Osnove organske kemije (7,5); 3. blok --> Molekularna biologija z genetiko (7,5), Organska kemija s spektroskopijo (7,5); 4. blok --> Osnove fizikalne kemije (7,5), Osnove anorganske in biološke kemije (7,5). V 2. letniku vpisujejo predmete: Biokemija 1 (metabolizem in encimatika (15 ECTS); Fizikalna kemija 2 (7,5) in Statistika ali Višja matematika (po 7,5); Biokemija 2 (proteini in nukl. kisline, molekularna in celična biologija) (15), Biokemija 3 (eksperimentalna biokemija) (15). Predmeti 3. letnika so: Teorija znanosti in etika (7,5 ECTS), trije izbirni predmeti in diplomski projekt (15). Na magistrski stopnji je študij Biokemije dvoleten. Prvo leto vključuje raziskovalni projekt (7,5 ECTS), s katerim študenti dobijo izkušnje z analizo, utemeljevanjem in načrtovanjem projektov, običajno že na primeru magistrske raziskovalne naloge. Ob tem vpišejo še dva glavna predmeta (na voljo so: trije moduli iz Molekularne celične biologije, Imunologija, Molekularna mikrobiologija, Proteinska kemija in Molekularna genetika) (po 7,5 ECTS) in tri izbirne (na voljo so: Nevrobiologija, Molekularna nevrobiologija, Razvojna biologija, Biofizika membran, Radioaktivni izotopi in ionizirajoče sevanje, Kristalografija, Kvasovka kot modelni organizem, Molekularna mikrobna biologija - vsi po 7,5 ECTS - in Celična biologija (celična zgradba in delovanje, membranski transport in prenos signalov) in Višja bakteriologija - oba po 15 KT). Hkrati je v 1. letniku namenjenih 15 KT za pripravo magistrske naloge. V drugem letniku za pripravo naloge na voljo 45 KT, po 7,5 pa za po en glavni in en izbirni predmet. NIZOZEMSKA Na seznamu 100 najboljših evropskih univerz (Šanghajski seznam 2007 za Evropo) je najboljša nizozemska univerza Univerza Utrecht (na 7. mestu), sledita pa ji Leiden (na 20.) in Amsterdam (na 35.-56. mestu). Utrecht Organizirajo študije biologije, biomedicine, kemije, genetike in druge, ne pa tudi biokemije, vsaj ne na 1. stopnji. Leiden Na prvi stopnji poteka študij biologije, kemije, molekularnih znanosti s tehnologijo, ved o življenju s tehnologijo ali naravoslovja, biokemije pa ne. Amsterdam V nizozemskem jeziku poteka prvostopenjski študij biologije, biomedicinskih znanosti, kemije, ved o življenju, ... Slednji je po vsebini najbližji študiju biokemije, vendar natančne vsebine niso prosto dostopne (razen opisa študija po letnikih v nizozemskem jeziku). ŠVEDSKA Lund Študij na univerzi v Lundu je organiziran zelo podobno kot na Univerzi v Kopenhagnu na Danskem. Kreditne točke je mogoče zbirati tudi v času počitnic.